


The Selfless Earp

by ChloeWayhaught87



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Curse, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Girl Penis Nicole Haught, Good Sister Willa Earp, Minor Wynonna Earp/Nicole Haught, Oral Sex, Protective Wynonna Earp, Selfless Waverly Earp, Smut, Wayhaught endgame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 22:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17010513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeWayhaught87/pseuds/ChloeWayhaught87
Summary: Waverly returns home from university in the city to meet her sisters fiancée but then she falls for Nicole; Nicole is Wynonna's fiancée so Waverly remains the selfless woman everyone knows and loves, she leaves to ensure her big sister is happy but Wynonna has other ideas.After she reads Waverly's note; Wynonna and Nicole come to some hard truths about their relationship and Wynonna admits she too has fallen in love with another woman.





	1. Complicated

**Author's Note:**

> To make up for my lack of writing due to family drama, I give you this... a 3 part Wayhaught journey.
> 
> I hope you will enjoy it.

Waverly returned from University for her sister’s wedding, she never thought her sister would be the first to get married out of the 2 of them but yet here they were, Wynonna mentioned she was even marrying a woman, the sheriff of Purgatory which shocked Waverly even more, Waverly got off the bus and she spotted Wynonna in the distance waving at her with love and excitement on her face as she bounced on the heels of her boots.

Walking over to her sister; Waverly pulled Wynonna into a tight hug, smiling brighter when she felt Wynonna squeeze her tighter than ever before they finally pulled apart, Wynonna grabbed Waverly’s bag and she pulled Waverly against her side, Waverly was glad to be back home with her sister.

“So, where’s your fiancée?” Waverly asked with a teasing smirk.

Wynonna smiled as she placed the bag in the rear of the truck “She’s busy working” she replied with a grin, you’ll meet her later.

“I still can’t believe it, you are marrying a sheriff” Waverly replied “You must have a thing for handcuffs” she teased.

Wynonna grinned with a twinkle in her eyes “Oh… you have no idea the stuff we get up too with those cuffs” she said.

Waverly clenched her eyes shut tight “I don’t want to know!” she cried dramatically, “I’m going to be haunted by that image all week” her words caused Wynonna to laugh.

The drive back to the Homestead was filled with laughter and happiness, Waverly had to admit she was a little jealous of her sister, she never had a relationship that worked out, her last girlfriend Rosita… well; let’s just say that ended badly after Waverly caught her in bed with another woman.

Waverly could barely remember anything after that, she went off the wagon big time and wound up a drunken mess, it took Wynonna coming to the city and dragging Waverly home to snap her out of her depression.

Now she could proudly say that she has been sober for a long time.

The truck pulled up to the homestead and Waverly smiled, it was so good to be home but what she found odd was the fact that the Sheriff’s car was parked outside the home, Wynonna simply beamed “Oh… Nicole must have gotten home early” she said as she jumped out of the truck and grabbed Waverly’s bag.

Waverly shook her head “God you’re nauseating” Waverly muttered as she followed Wynonna into the homestead.

Wynonna placed the bag gently on the floor and she beamed “Hey there babe… You’re home early” she greeted the redhead with a kiss.

“Yeah well I wanted to meet your sister” the redhead replied with a kiss before looking to Waverly “Hi, you must be Waverly” she greeted as she held her hand out to Waverly, Waverly though was frozen on the spot as she gazed at Nicole before snapping out of it and she smiled.

“I’ve heard so much about you Nicole” Waverly replied as she shook Nicole’s hand, ignoring the spark that past between their hands, Wynonna was beaming the brightest smile as she grabbed Waverly’s bag “Come on baby girl… your rooms prepped and ready” she said.

Waverly followed though she and Nicole locked eyes once more, Nicole’s smile made Waverly’s heart pound in her chest… Waverly knew what was going on of course.

She was falling in love with Nicole… she never believed in love at first sight but in this case; she had.

Wynonna opened the door leading to Waverly’s bedroom “Well, here is your bedroom” she said as she placed the bag on the bed before turning to Waverly “So… what do you think of Nicole?” she asked.

Waverly smiled… she could not betray her sister, she couldn’t tell her the truth so taking a deep breath in Waverly did the one thing she hated.

She lied.

“She seems great, but I don’t know her well enough to make a proper decision” Waverly replied.

Wynonna nodded her head in agreement “You are right… how about you, Nicole and I go out for dinner tonight?” she asked.

Waverly thought she could handle it but boy was she wrong… big time, she nodded her head “Ok” she answered, she assumed that seeing Wynonna and Nicole together would make her feelings vanish.

She was wrong.

For dinner they went to a nice restaurant and Wynonna and Nicole was recounting the cute way they met one another, Waverly wanted to gag because all through the meal Waverly was sat opposite them both and they were nauseating to her, the jealousy inside her was like an intense heat that she could not douse but she did… she bit her tongue and kept her jealousy hidden from the couple.

By the end of the night Waverly had enough, there was only so much a woman can take before she snapped and she was getting closer to her edge but she refused to betray her sister by stealing her fiancée, she didn’t want to lose Wynonna.

Seeing Nicole and Wynonna so loved up with one another made Waverly want to puke, tonight was going to get noisy in the homestead.

Getting to her feet Waverly smiled “Well I’ll be leaving” she said.

Wynonna looked at her in surprise “Aww but I wanted to catch up” she said.

Waverly smiled “It’s late and I’m tired” she said “I’ll go and stay with Willa” she said.

Wynonna reared back stunned “But… why?” she asked confused and hurt as to why her sister would go and stay with Willa.

“Because the last thing I want to hear is my sister and her fiancée getting freaky in the bedroom next to mine” Waverly replied.

Wynonna pouted “But… we were going to be quiet” she said.

Waverly smirked “As somebody who’s lived with you… you’re never quiet” she replied, shuddering at the memory and gagging, Wynonna stood up though it was clear she was unhappy about her little sister going to stay with Willa, she pulled Waverly into a tight hug.

She was not stupid… she knew there was something more going on with her sister, she had been distant and secretive since her return to Purgatory and she rarely talked about her life in the city.

She began to worry, her protective instincts kicked in and she began to worry if Waverly was in some sort of abusive relationship she was trying to get away from.

Waverly hugged Wynonna and then shook Nicole’s hand, both ignoring the spark that shot between them but it was beginning difficult to ignore, Nicole felt it the moment they met and she could see the jealousy in Waverly’s eyes.

But Waverly was the good sister, the little angel that was all smiles and laughter.

Waverly would suffer with the heart ache rather than betray Wynonna… but she that didn’t mean she had to suffer it alone.

Later that night:

Waverly arrived at Nicole with her bag and she knocked on the door, Willa opened the door and she beamed “Waves!!!” she squealed as she pulled her baby sister into a tight hug “Oh my god, I forgot you were arriving today” she admitted looking guilty “I am so sorry” she said.

Waverly smiled as she planted a kiss to Willa’s cheek “It’s ok” she replied before looking around “I’m not interrupting anything… am I?” she asked.

Willa shook her head “No, just me” she replied, “So what brings you by?” she asked as she led Waverly onto the couch.

“Well I was going to stay with Wynonna and Nicole but things… have gotten complicated” Waverly admitted.

“In what way?” Willa asked looking concerned.

“I’ve fallen in love with Nicole” Waverly revealed as she closed her eyes shut tight.

Willa sighed heavily and she pulled Waverly into a tight hug “Oh Waves… I’m sorry” she whispered.

Waverly sniffed “I can’t live under the same roof as them and hear Wynonna and the woman I love… at it” she started “I was wondering if I could stay with you?” she asked.

Willa beamed bright “Of course, we can have a movie night” she jumped to her feet “The guest room is right there” she said as she pointed to the door.

Waverly smiled in appreciation and she carried her back into the guest room.

That night Willa and Waverly spent the night watching movies and eating ice cream.

Weeks that followed Waverly and Wynonna spent time catching up, Waverly did her best to actively avoid Nicole but it wasn’t easy, Waverly would stay at the homestead on occasion when Wynonna pleaded her to, Wynonna wanted to spend as much time with her sister as possible.

The it happened… A whole month and Waverly was cornered by Nicole whilst Wynonna was out.

“You’ve been avoiding me” Nicole said with her arms folded “Why?” she demanded.

“You know why?” Waverly wasn’t in the mood to play games “I can’t be near you” she whispered.

“Waves… This thing between us, it’s not going to fade away” Nicole started “You’re constantly on my mind, every night I am wishing you were the last face I see before I go to sleep, and wishing that you were the first face I saw when I wake up” she walked closer and took Waverly’s hand “This… between us, is the real thing”

Waverly closed her eyes and pulled away “No… I can’t” she whispered, “I won’t betray my sister” she whispered.

Nicole blocked her path when Waverly tried to make a run for it “Admit it… You love me as I love you” she said.

Waverly shook her head but she found herself unable to lie “Yes” she closed her eyes “Yes I do love you” she admitted.

Nicole beamed the brightest smile “And I love you” she replied without hesitating “so what now?” she asked.

Waverly pulled away, the urge to kiss Nicole was too much for her and she needed to run “You marry Wynonna” she said before she walked away, leaving Nicole behind.

Later that night:

Wynonna returned home and found a note written to her in Waverly’s handwriting, smiling Wynonna opened the letter and sat down to read it;

_‘My Dearest Nonna:_

_‘You have no idea no idea how hard it is to write this letter, even harder for me to admit it out loud but… I need to say it because it’s killing me’_

_‘I’ve fallen in love with Nicole, it wasn’t planned and I can’t help the way I feel about her… but do not worry, nothing happened between us, I would never betray you like that’_

_‘I tried to fight my feelings, but I can’t… as your wedding to her draws nearer I find it hard to breath, it’s hard to be around you and her and not die piece by piece inside’_

_‘Willa said that I need to be more assertive… to fight for what I want for once instead of being selfless but Nonna, I can’t be like that’_

_‘All that matters to me… is the happiness of others’_

_‘Your happiness is all I want’_

_‘Which is why by the time you read this… I’ll be long gone, I’m heading back to the city’_

_‘And I won’t be coming back… Willa said she would come and visit me which will be nice’_

_‘I don’t expect you to though… no doubt you’re hating me right now’_

_‘I love you Nonna, you will always be my big sister and I hope the day will come when you forgive me’_

_‘Your baby girl… Waverly Earp’_

Wynonna smiled tearfully, she should have sensed something was off with her baby sister, but she never realised it and now Waverly was gone… of course Waverly would be the selfless one.

Waverly would always be selfless and put other’s happiness before her own.

Wynonna could never hate her baby girl… she loved her too much and Waverly couldn’t help how she felt, Wynonna had her suspicions that those feelings were not one-sided, Nicole had been off recently too since Waverly’s arrival.

A conversation… Wynonna was going to have with Nicole when she got back home.

In the City the following night:

Waverly was in the bar nursing her drink, she had not yet drunk it but she was considering it… anything to dull the pain of walking away, why did being selfless come with such a high price?

She silently wished that Wynonna would eventually forgive her.

Bringing the glass to her lips Waverly was about to take a sip when a commotion drew her attention, a man had stormed into the bar looking for his ex-girlfriend who was with another woman, she was crying for him to let go of her but he back handed her hard.

Waverly placed the glass down and she stood tall before turning her attention to the man “Hey!” she growled “She said to let her go!” she ordered firmly.

He released her his ex and turned his gaze to Waverly “Or what?!” he challenged.

Waverly stormed over towards him but everything happened so fast… the man grabbed the bottle and smashed it over her head.

Waverly hit the ground and passed out, the last thing she remembered was Wynonna’s voice screaming her name.

Hallucination?


	2. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confessions was now made.

Wynonna was still at the table with the note in her hand that Waverly had left for her, she had to make a decision now and she knew that, she and Nicole had to be honest with one another because the truth it… Nicole and her were not happy as they appeared to be, they had become distanced with one another, their closeness during Waverly’s visit was all for show just because Wynonna didn’t want to make Waverly worry about her.

Nicole returned to the homestead and she smiled “Hey babe” she greeted as she walked to Wynonna, but Wynonna pulled away from her “Waverly’s gone… we can stop pretending” she said.

Nicole looked surprised as she looked around “She’s… gone?” she asked in shock.

Wynonna nodded her head “Yeah, she left me this note” she handed it to Nicole, Nicole looked at the note, but it was the lack of surprise that Wynonna noticed “So, you knew?” she asked as more of a statement.

Nodding her head in response, Nicole let out a soft whisper as a tear ran down her cheek “Yeah” she put the note down on the table.

“Waverly told you” Wynonna asked.

“Only because I cornered her into it” Nicole admitted before shaking her head “I told you we should have just told her the truth” she glared at Wynonna.

“And I was trying to protect her, she had been through enough with Rosita… I didn’t want to add our drama onto her shoulders” Wynonna replied.

“You mean the fact you’re spending a lot of time with Zoey” Nicole spat.

“How many times do I have to tell you… we’re just friends” Wynonna stood up and walked to the fridge to grab herself a beer.

Nicole scoffed in response “Seems like you are way more than that” she replied.

Wynonna shook her head “Nicole… let’s just admit that whatever this was between us, it was physical” she said “You don’t love me”

Nicole found that she couldn’t deny that but she also knew Wynonna couldn’t deny it either “And you don’t love me” Nicole replied folding her arms.

Wynonna nodded in agreement, all their relationship was; was just sex… there was no love nor tenderness in them, just the animalistic pleasure of sex between them and Nicole wanted more… she deserved more, they just put on an act just to protect Waverly from their drama.

“So… what now?” Nicole asked wondering where they went from there.

“You answer one simple question; do you love my sister?” Wynonna asked though already knowing the answer.

Nicole inhaled deep “Yeah… yeah I do love her” she admitted.

Wynonna nodded her head “Ok good” she replied as she took a sip of her beer.

“What about Zoey?” Nicole asked “You love her?”

Wynonna growled “Fuck Nicole… you sound like a broken record, me and Zoey are just friends” she answered.

“This is an argument we’ve been having for a while and it’s getting tiresome… so admit you love her” Nicole said as she kept her eyes on Wynonna.

Wynonna looked away and found she was unable to argue so she nodded her head “Yeah” she whispered.

Nicole smiled, It was about time they admitted it to one another… their relationship was based on sex but with Zoey, Wynonna felt something deeper just as Nicole felt something deeper for Waverly.

“So… now what do we do?” Nicole asked, Waverly was gone and no doubt with Wynonna’s and Nicole’s realizations that their relationship was nothing but physical that the wedding and relationship was over… neither of them though were disappointed, just relieved as Nicole slipped the engagement ring off and placed it on the table.

Wynonna got to her feet “Well I don’t know about you… but I’m going to the city and I’m going to find my sister and bring her home” she said as she stormed out.

Nicole wasn’t going to stand around and wait though, she wanted to see Waverly… she found it hard to breathe without her.

The following night:

Wynonna found Waverly but just in time to witness the man smash the bottle over Waverly’s head, Wynonna didn’t realise she screamed Waverly’s name until it was too late but Waverly fell unconscious, the drunken idiot looked to Wynonna and stumbled slightly “Stay out of this!” he spat.

Wynonna growled and she launched herself at him, determined to make him regret ever hurting her baby girl, mean whilst Willa was holding Waverly in her arms with Nicole dialling for an ambulance.

Waverly remained unconscious whilst Wynonna dealt with the drunk asshole.

A few hours later:

Waverly groaned painfully as she woke in the hospital bed, Wynonna’s smiling face was the first face she laid eyes on when she woke up, Waverly looked away though and shook her head “Please… if you’re here to tell me you hate me… please leave” she pleaded.

Wynonna took her hand and squeezed it gently “Baby girl… I could never hate you” she whispered.

Waverly turned her head to Wynonna with tears in her eyes, Wynonna felt her heart shatter into tiny fragments as she sat there beside Waverly’s bed “Why not?” Waverly asked.

Wynonna smiled “Because only you would be selfless enough to walk away from somebody you love to make me happy” she said “That’s why you’re my angel” she ran her hands through Waverly’s hair.

“I… I never meant to fall in love with her” Waverly’s voice broke as her tears fell.

Wynonna nodded her head “I know, it’s not your fault” she replied.

“Then why aren’t you mad, why don’t you hate me?” Waverly was confused by the attentiveness Wynonna was showing her.

Wynonna let out a heavy sigh and she motioned for Waverly to move over, Waverly did and Wynonna laid down beside her before starting “Things between me and Nicole… they have not been as good as we’ve been making out” she admitted.

Waverly’s eyes narrowed in confusion “Why?” Waverly asked.

“Well, our relationship was nothing but physical, just sex and more sex” Wynonna explained “We love each other but… things recently made us realise that our love was more, platonic” she continued to explain “It started with Zoey’s arrival”

Waverly sat up, a bandage on her head “Wait…Zoey; Isn’t she the one that works in Shorty’s Diner” Waverly asked as she remembered hers and Wynonna’s visit to Shorty’s, she had met Zoey and she seemed like a nice woman with golden blonde hair down to her jaw and bright blue eyes.

Nodding her head Wynonna smiled “Yeah… Zoey and I, we’ve been getting closer” she admitted “Closer than I admitted to Nicole” she looked to her hand ashamed.

Waverly took her hand and squeezed it gently “Wynonna, it’s ok… you can tell me” she whispered.

“It happened one night…I went to the diner after a nasty argument with Nicole about my spending time with Zoey, anyway Zoey and I talked and had a few drinks when, things got complicated” Wynonna admitted.

Waverly sighed heavily and she squeezed Wynonna’s hand “Look, one kiss is… it’s nothing to be ashamed of, it was a moment of weakness” she said trying to comfort her sister.

Wynonna looked to Waverly “How about 12 moments of weakness that was a lot more than just kissing?” Wynonna asked.

Waverly’s eyes widened comically “How much more are we talking about?” she asked.

Wynonna clenched her eyes shut tight “12 nights of passionate sweaty sex” she admitted.

“WYNONNA!” Waverly growled as she facepalmed herself “Why?” she asked.

“Nicole and I were not getting on and Zoey… there is something deeper between us” Wynonna admitted.

“Well you need to tell Nicole” Waverly stated firmly.

“Well it’s over between me and Nicole… we broke off the engagement” Wynonna revealed.

“Does not matter, neither you or Nicole can move on until you put this to bed” Waverly said “She needs to know” she said.

Wynonna knew Waverly was right “Ok… but what about you?” Wynonna asked.

Waverly growled before she replied “Fine, let’s get it all out at once… bring Nicole in” she demanded, Wynonna looked unsure but nodded her head, kissing Waverly’s forehead before she went to get Nicole.

Nicole followed Wynonna into the room, Nicole smiled and it made Waverly’s heart explode, she smiled back before she sobered up “Ok… let’s get this all out in the open” she said before looking to Wynonna “You go first” she said.

Wynonna gulped nervously, no doubt this was going to hurt Nicole but it’s what everyone involved needed, Wynonna admitted to the affairs with Zoey that started after her and Nicole argued.

Surprisingly though Nicole was not surprised, she suspected it but without proof she could not do anything about it but now with the confession, Nicole was happy that she finally had the truth though it still stung like hell.

Nicole’s turn came and Waverly wasn’t going to let her out of it, Nicole admitted she fell in love with Waverly the moment she met her, the moment their eyes locked she admitted she pictured herself marrying Waverly.

Wynonna gagged in response to that confession, but Waverly was not amused and she pointed “You slept with Zoey… Nicole never acted on her feelings” she pointed out.

“Low blow baby girl” Wynonna replied with a smirk.

Nicole then admitted that she wanted to act on her feelings, she admitted she wanted to leave Wynonna and be with Waverly..

Waverly’s turn came and she admitted that she too had fallen in love with Nicole and wanted to be with her, but for her nothing was as important to her than her sisters happiness, their act had her totally fooled though she understood why they acted the way they did and the good intention behind it.

She admonished them heavily for trying to protect her from the drama and admitted that whilst she had enough drama during the incident with Rosita, she would have rather Wynonna and Nicole told her the truth to begin with to save them all the misery they had put her through.

Wynonna and Nicole both looked guilt ridden over her admittance that they made her feel miserable.

Wynonna pulled her sister into a tight hug, soon she left to join Willa in the waiting room to leave Nicole and Waverly alone

Though she called Zoey and told her everything… there was no reason to hide from their feelings now, they could be together.

Nicole in the mean time leaned in closer to Waverly and smiled “So… now that everything is out in the open” she started “Will you go on a date with me?” she asked.

Waverly smiled “That’s not what I want to hear but yes” she answered.

Nicole smiled happily for the first time in a while “I love you Waverly” she said.

“And I love you Nicole” Waverly responded and soon their lips met in a slow and gentle kiss.

Once Waverly was released from hospital some time later that weak, Wynonna drove Waverly back to Purgatory with Waverly asleep in Nicole’s arms.

Things would get better in time… right now though, Nicole and Waverly.

Wynonna had never seen them happier than they were now, she was even happier for them.

They deserved to be happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> Next chapter: Nicole and Waverly hit their 3rd date stretch and that means... sexy times, mean whilst Wynonna and Zoey's relationship goes for their 2nd date.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> Next part: Nicole and Wynonna talk and they admit some things to one another, they arrive at the bar just in time to see Waverly get hit over the head and Wynonna gets pissed off at the drunken asshole who hurt her baby girl.


End file.
